


Just Like a Circus

by Yaoi_Girl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Girl/pseuds/Yaoi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trip to the nightclub with his friend Lenalee, Lavi discovers the dancing sex god known as Allen Walker that makes an appearance every Saturday night and has never been seen dancing with anyone, until tonight.  After a push from Lenalee, Lavi finds himself trapped in a web of lust spun by Allen and his deliciously moving body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like a Circus

Disclaimers: I don’t own D. Gray-man.  I’m only using the characters for my entertainment.  I also don’t own any rights to Circus by Britney Spears, but it was the inspiration for this fic!

Just Like a Circus

Lavi inwardly groaned as he and his childhood friend, Lenalee, stood outside in line for her favorite nightclub.  The music was already too loud for his liking, as he could hear the bass beating in his ears outside.  However, he plastered on a happy face for her sake; her boyfriend had just broke up with her earlier that day and he felt it his job to try and cheer her up.

“You really don’t have to do this,” she smiled at him, her eyes still sad.  She was good at reading people.

He shook his head, smiling down at her.  “No, this was my idea and you’re happiness right now is my priority!”

“You’re too nice sometimes,” she giggled into her hand.  “Thank you, Lavi.”

They waited a few more minutes before they were allowed inside, Lavi resisting the urge to plug his ears with his fingers as they entered the crowded club.  However, he couldn’t resist chuckling as Lenalee had taken to walking and bobbing her head to the music, her arms moving slightly.

“Shut up,” she laughed, shoving him in the arm, continuing on towards the bar.  “I think you owe me a drink for laughing at me!”

“That’s harsh, Lena-chan!” he pouted as he fished out his wallet, finding his own head moving around slightly to the beat.  “What do you want?”

She thought on it for a moment as she sat on a bar stool, swiveling it around to stare out into the moving mass of dancing bodies.  “An amaretto sour,” she smiled at him.

“Two of them, right?  You plow through those like they’re juice!” he laughed as he waved the bartender over.

She couldn’t deny this fact and opted for giggling as she resumed looking through the crowd for a prospective dance partner; Lavi wasn’t one to dance if he could help it, not unless he was thoroughly sauced.

“Here you are,” he said a few minutes later, placing one of the drinks in her hands as he stood beside her, having already taken a couple shots of vodka while he waited.

“Thanks,” she said, taking a fair amount of the liquid in her mouth, enjoying the familiar flavor on her taste buds.  She then proceeded to chug her drink and sway to the music in her seat.

“See anyone worth dancing with?” he asked after another two shots some minutes later, eying the crowd himself, the current song ending and a long silence suddenly filling the room before it dimmed considerably.

Lenalee suddenly seemed giddy, bouncing slightly in her chair as she picked up her second amaretto sour.

“What’s going on?” Lavi asked as he downed another shot.

“You’ll see,” she smiled, her eyes alight, the brightest he had seen them all night before he followed her gaze out to the middle of the dance floor before a spotlight fell over a lone person.

The bass dropped and a song Lavi vaguely knew started.  He was pretty sure it was Circus by Britney Spears.

The young man in the middle of the floor started dancing to the music with his eyes closed, his white button down shirt hanging wide open to reveal slightly sweaty pale skin, his jeans hugging him in all the right places, parts of his silver hair plastered to his sweaty face as he gyrated his hips and raised his arms over his head, moving like a sex god in his spotlight with everyone’s eyes on him.

“Who the hell is that?” Lavi gawked, quickly setting his shot glass aside.

“His name is Allen Walker.  He’s here almost every Saturday night.”

“Is he a stripper or something?”

Lenalee laughed at his observation.  “No; this song has become like his ‘theme song’.  Whenever the DJ sees him on Saturdays, he has to play this for Allen.  He dances so…so…”  She couldn’t think of a single word to describe how perfectly and sexily he danced to this song.

“I get it,” Lavi whistled lowly as he continued to stare at the young man, his eyes still closed until the first chorus started, however the silver haired boy’s back was to them, showing off his perfectly swaying ass.

“Why don’t you go dance with him?” Lavi asked.  “He seems like someone who could match your dance style.”

She shook her head, blushing furiously.  “Allen’s never been seen dancing with anyone else; it’s like a lot of people are intimidated by how well he can dance and they let him have his space and observe him.  I’m one of them.”

The second chorus started and he was almost facing them, both silent in awe, until he was facing their direction, Lenalee suddenly grasping Lavi’s wrist tightly.

“Lavi?” she breathed shakily.

“Yeah?” he asked, his eyes unwilling to move from Allen’s body.

“He’s staring at you,” she said.

“I know,” he said, his body suddenly too hot as Allen stared at him with lust filled eyes, his arms and hands moving in such a manner than he knew the youth wanted him to come hither.

‘Don’t stand there watchin’ me, follow me, show me what you can do,’ the music called to him as Allen did these motions.

Lenalee suddenly felt obligated to shove and push Lavi over to the dance floor.  It wasn’t everyday Allen Walker wanted to dance with someone.

He smiled sensually in thanks at Lenalee as he took a stunned Lavi’s hand in his own, pulling their bodies together as he locked eyes with the redhead once more.

Many people in the crowd gasped in awe as Allen danced around him, his back to him as he danced in a circle around the shocked Lavi, once standing in front of him again Allen swayed down to a squatting position, one of his arms above his head and running down Lavi’s chest as he faced the enthralled crowd.

Either the alcohol had finally kicked in or Lavi was just so overwhelmed by lust that he took the hand and pulled him back up and against him before they started out in a seemingly perfect synchronized dance involving some grinding and groping.

Lenalee stood at the sidelines with her hands over her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably at the sight.  She was a fangirl through and through.

Once the song had ended, both young men stood staring at each other, panting heavily while Lavi still had his hand on Allen’s ass and Allen’s hands wove tightly in the red locks.

Everyone around them erupted in screams of delight and clapping, finally drawing Lavi from the trance that the silver haired boy put on him.

“Can…” he breathed as they took a few steps away from each other as the spot light shut off and the music started again.  “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure,” Allen smiled as he took Lavi by the hand, walking with him over to the bar.

“An amaretto sour, two shots for me, and…” he trailed off as he glanced to the sex god beside him.

“Something sweet,” Allen smiled, licking his lips.  The bartender knew he had a bit of a sweet tooth and always managed to please the silver haired young man with his mixtures.

Lenalee rejoined her friend, standing on the other side of Lavi as she gratefully took her drink and started sipping it relentlessly.

“Thanks for bringing him to me, miss,” Allen grinned as he wrapped an arm around Lavi’s waist, the redhead nearly choking on one of his shots in shock.

“Lenalee,” she smiled.  “And you’re welcome, Allen.”

The three of them alternated between drinking, dancing, and talking for several hours.  Lavi was even willingly drug out to dance between the two of them a few times.

“Oh,” Lenalee groaned sometime into the third hour.  “I need to get home soon.  I have a report I have to finish before class tomorrow…”

“At least we can do this again next week,” Allen smiled, his eyes still full of lust as he eyed them both, more so Lavi.

“Definitely,” Lavi breathed as Allen wrapped his arms around his shoulders, dancing and grinding against the taller male as another of his favorite songs stared.

“I’ll get a cab then.”

“Oh, no, Lena-chan.  I’ll walk you home,” Lavi protested weakly even as he groped Allen’s rear, pushing their groins together tighter, resisting the urge to push him back against the wall two feet away.

She smiled as she observed the infatuated pair.  “No, I think you should take Allen back to your place,” she said.

“But,” Lavi started feebly, unable to deny his inner beast that wanted nothing more than to bend Allen over the closest table and rip his clothes off him.

“I’ll be fine.  It’s not every day,” she said, stepping closer to the pair, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in Lavi’s ear, “that Allen Walker wants to fuck someone.”

The older man blushed furiously, his face almost matching the color of his hair.

With that, Lenalee thanked them both for a wonderful night, even making jokes about her ex, and disappeared outside.

Lavi suddenly felt nervous as Allen released him to take in some more of his drink.  Did Allen really want to come home with him?

“Thanks for the drinks,” Allen said as he eyed Lavi hungrily, making to walk passed him.  “See ya later~”

Lavi knew Allen was teasing him now; rubbing against him and feeling him up all night, and now he was just going to walk off?  One of his arms snapped out, grabbing Allen by the wrist.

“Good boy,” Allen smirked as Lavi pulled him to his chest, crushing their mouths together.  “Your place?” he murmured as he began placing kisses along Lavi’s neck.

“If I can make it that long,” he breathed, downing his last shot before grabbing Allen’s hand and making a quick exit.


End file.
